supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Lee
History Early Life Faith Lee was the daughter of Professor Lee, a professor of Oriental studies at New York's Columbia University. Her mother, Amanda Lee, was apparently killed by an unknown assailant while Faith was still a child. Faith grew up in the mountains of northern Honshu in Japan, where she was raised by her grandfather, Tsuyoshi Lee. Tsuyoshi trained his only grandchild in the arts of Ninjutsu, which his own ancestors had been in the time of the daimyo. Tsuyoshi had also been a member of Japan's secret service. Her uncle, Osama was attacked by Hong Kong crime lord Emil Vachon, thinking he had the "Greater Power" before killing him. Faith made her home in New York City where her father lived. Caught in the midst of an attack on Manhattan's West Side, she was saved from a police officer. Concerns and Protection Once Tsuyoshi found out about Emil Vachon's attack on Osama, he contacted and met up with Faith and gave her his Akarenger Key and a device called the "D.I.M." (short for Device for Instant Metamorphosis). She first was hesitant but reassured her that she is the only person who is capable in finding the Greater Power and using it to defeat Emil. She accepted the mission and took the equipment, and after that, he informed her on the locations of the Greater Power. The Hunt Is On After months of traveling, Faith required most of the Greater Power belonging to the different Sentai Teams when suddenly she got ambushed by Emil himself alongside a group of corrupted Sixth Rangers that he had obtained by finding their respective ranger keys. Once he ordered for his men to kill her, she used the Greater Power to help her defeat his men. Emil then went on to kill her himself. As Faith fought for her life, she managed to hold her own against Emil before being bested by him. Going for the kill, Emil raised her katana above him but then stopped mid-swing as he found himself being shot in the pelvis from behind. As he turned around, he saw Tsuyoshi standing there with a gun in his hand before falling to the ground. Tsuyoshi rushed to Faith to assist her and she thanked him, returning the Greater Power and his ranger key back to him but declined and said that she has shown great courage and strength to wield the Greater Power and his ranger key. After returning back home, Tsuyoshi forged a set of five keys called the "Gokaiger Ranger Keys" and handed them to Faith to be her source of power. Powers and Abilities Abilities (Without Suit) *''Master Martial Artist: Faith is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Thailand, and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most noticeable one. She won trophies in aikido, kendo, and karate.'' *''Enhanced Reflexes: Faith has been shown capable of preventing her opponents from shooting her at a close range.'' *''Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Faith is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. She had won the competition in both swimming and track from an early age.'' *''Weapons Master: Faith is ambidextrous. She can skillfully wield two weapons at the same time be it a sword and a gun, two swords, or two guns but mostly prefers using two swords.'' *''Expert Acrobat: Faith is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats.'' *''Expert Markswoman: Elektra is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting.'' Weaknesses *''Enough damage/Force can knock her back into base form ''- Though if she's not critically injured and still has her ranger keys and transformation device, she can easily change back to any of her ranger forms.'' *If she gets separated from her D.I.M., she won't be able to switch between ranger forms '''- She also won't be able to transform back into her ranger form/Gokaiger forms if forced back into her base form'' ''Paraphernalia'' ''Equipment'' ''The Obelus allows Faith to transform into her costumes or other Ranger forms. It is made out of a special material which makes it very difficult for those who try to destroy it. '' ''The '''Gokaiger Ranger Keys are both the source of the powers for Faith as well as the suits which she uses for her own and all other borrowed Sentai powers. Her own personal Ranger Keys allows for a suit similar to her Gokaiger designation to form around her body which she uses for combat. Whenever another Ranger Key is activated, that suit and helmet temporarily replaces her own and allows for Faith to access all powers and abilities associated with the Ranger she is wearing.'' The '''Ranger Keys' are physical manifestations of the powers of the prior Super Sentai teams which were lost and scattered across the planet following the defeat of the climax of the Legend War. By simply thinking about which ranger key she would like, said key is automatically teleported to her belt from a special vault (A treasure chest where she keeps the ranger keys).'' * Red Sentai Ranger Keys * Blue Sentai Ranger Keys * Yellow Sentai Ranger Keys * Green & Black Sentai Ranger Keys * Pink & White Sentai Ranger Keys * Gold & Silver Sentai Ranger Keys * Extra Sentai Ranger Keys Weapons Gokai Saber': The Gokai Saber is Faith's primary melee-combat sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook and a Gokai Cylinder in the back of the blade triggered by pressing the Gokaiger logo on its hilt. Its Final Wave attack is the '''Gokai Slash' where a Ranger Key is inserted into the Gokai Cylinder mounted behind the blade, allowing the Gokai Sabre to perform either an energized slash or fire an energy blade by swinging the sword.'' ''Gokai Gun: The Gokai Gun is Faith's primary ranged-combat sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. The Gokai Gun fires energized metal balls instead of laser blasts. By pressing the Goakaiger logo on the gun's side, a Gokai Cylinder is raised up from the lock; allowing a Ranger Key to be inserted into it to fire a supercharged bullet called the Gokai Blast. '' ''Final Wave is an attack where two keys, one for each weapon (usually Faith's own key in one and the corresponding Gorenger key in the other), are utilized to perform a Gokai Blast augmented with a Gokai Slash energy blade flung from the Gokai Sabers.'' '